Wonderful Tonight
by Kareyu
Summary: When Kurama is invited to a school dance, he ignores the invitation. But what happens when a jealous classmate causes trouble? Now Kurama must have a date! This story completed!
1. Kurama's sangfroid

Lone footsteps reverberated through a deserted hall. They belonged to a certain re-haired fox  
  
demon, who had taken unusual slowness in "getting a drink of water". The bell would ring in a few  
  
minutes, allowing chattering students the right to cease the soothing silence. So, he casually roamed the  
  
halls, taking each step slowly and precisely while abiding his limited time.  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!  
  
Adolescents spilled out of the classrooms, some hurrying to get to their next class, others  
  
conversing with friends. Sighing in disappointment, Kurama turned sharply on his heel, adroitly avoiding  
  
students rushing past him. Except for one:  
  
Kurama: ( gracefully regaining his balance) "Oh! Excuse me!"  
  
Akihiro: (stumbling) "Hey! Watch it! (turning around) "Argh, it's you!"  
  
Akihiro is one of Kurama's numerous competitors, envious of the red haired rouge's many talents.  
  
Feeling confident, Akihiro pursued an attempt many had failed before him: to try and insult Shuichi  
  
Minamino.  
  
Akihiro: (smirking) "So Shuichi, you comin to the dance?"  
  
Kurama: *blink* "Dance? Oh! (laughing politely) No, no, I'm afraid I can not. It seems I am engaged to an important business affair that day."  
  
Akihiro: (raising an eyebrow in doubt) "Is that so? Or is it possible that SHUICHI MINNAMINO COULDN'T FIND A DATE?!"  
  
The endless banter in the hallway ceased as Akihiro raised his voice. All eyes were locked on the two forms of Akihiro and Kurama.  
  
Kurama: (all politeness and amusement has dissolved from his voice) "What are you trying to prove Akihiro?"  
  
Akihiro: (laughing at Kurama's tone) "Well, well, well, then it's true after all! The great Shuichi hasn't got a date for a dance!"  
  
Kurama: (flatly) "I never said that."  
  
Akihiro: (in mock innocence) "But it's true, isn't it?"  
  
Kurama: . . .  
  
Akihiro: (smiling confidently, raising his voice) "Heh heh . . .it just so happens that I'm taking Kadiri-chan, the most beautiful girl that has ever graced this school!"  
  
Kurama: (calmly, as if he's lost interest) ". . . and?"  
  
Akihiro: (disappointed at Kurama's reply, but quickly recovers) "HA! I bet you could never find a date as dazzling as Kadiri . . .ever!"  
  
The gauntlet had been thrown. Students gasped at Akihiro's challenge. Who could ever be as  
  
pretty as Kadiri - with flowing, ebony hair; perfect white teeth; bright green eyes; and a lovely figure.  
  
Surly no one could compete with such a girl!? Much to the awestricken spectators disbelief, Kurama  
  
laughed.  
  
Kurama: "Of course I could . . .easily! However, I will have to decline your provocation. Meaningless dares do not vex me."  
  
Kurama smiled slyly, then brushed past Akihiro. Whispers erupted from the mystified onlookers.  
  
Just who was this girl that Kurama was talking about? Could she really be as gorgeous as Kadiri?  
  
Suddenly the bell rang again, beckoning students back to their never ending studies. One stayed stock still,  
  
clenching his teeth and fists as he tried to regain his dignity.  
  
Akihiro: (with vengeance rising in his voice) "We shall see, Shuichi, . . . we shall see . . ."  
  
~ Hee hee . . .I left you with many, many questions, didn't I? Yeah, that was mainly what this chapter was for. In the next chapter, you shall see:  
  
Why Kurama can't go to the dance  
  
An appearance by Kadiri  
  
More info on the dance  
  
Hiei! And lots of him!  
  
An explanation on my writing style  
  
Akihiro's revenge . . . muwhahahaha!  
  
REVIEW! NOW! . . .please? 


	2. Akihiro's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
A cool, crisp breeze swished through the colorful leaves, blowing diligently through the Friday afternoon. Kurama, however, did not notice it. He was lost in his thoughts. The day was coming to an end, and he was relieved to finally be walking home from school with the weekend approaching. He enjoyed this time alone; the peace and quiet of the deserted sidewalk; the wind that swished his rebellious red hair playfully.  
  
Kurama: *sigh* I wish I could be like the afternoon breeze; blowing past troubles and anxieties deftly, without concern or pity on the terrestrial figures it encompasses.  
  
He smiled at this fantasy, but quickly returned to his former troubled state. It was easy to explain to himself why he couldn't go to the dance, but it proved rather difficult to assure is questioning peers:  
  
After finding Hiei sleeping in a tree, unkempt, starved, and depressingly alone, Kurama had to take action. He and Yukina agreed to try and help Hiei as best they could, with Yukina housing him during the weekdays at Genkai's Temple and Kurama watching him on the weekends at his house. This way, Hiei could at least nourish his body and have a soft, dry bed to sleep in. All the while, Hiei was oblivious to their sympathy. He considered himself protecting his only sister during the weekdays and visiting his partner - in - crime during the weekends.  
  
However, sometimes a wild calling would lead Hiei on one of his solitary escapades, and he would disappear for weeks, even months. That's why Kurama can't go to the dance - it was next Saturday, the only time he had to watch Hiei. If he was to go, then Hiei would surely follow the rebel longings of his heart and vanish on an adventure to Koenma - knows - where. The little fire youkai was like a brother to Kurama, and he couldn't stand the thought of his friend shivering in the night's cold, hungry and exhausted after a battle for his life.  
  
"Kitsune."  
  
Kurama jumped, startled from the interruption of the silence. He turned around swiftly, but his eyes met nothing other than an empty road, with leaves dancing in the wind. He heard a rustling among the trees and looked up. There, sitting on a protruding branch, was the Jaganshi, clad in black and smirking at his friend's surprised expression.  
  
Hiei: (jumping down, landing in front of Kurama) "You are becoming indolent, Kurama. The human world is having its affects on you."  
  
Kurama: (chuckling) "It's nice to see you, too, Hiei!"  
  
Together they started walking, enjoying each others presence.  
  
Hiei: (after a slight pause) "What's that in your hand?"  
  
Kurama: "What? (looks down at the piece of paper he was absentmindedly flipping through his fingers) Oh . . .this? It's an invitation to a dance."  
  
Hiei: (staring blankly) "A what?"  
  
Kurama: (smiling) "I'm invited to attend a dance for only the elite members of my school. There are only a few that are selected, and I have the honor of being one of them."  
  
Hiei: (with a hint of dejection) "Oh."  
  
Kurama: (smiling wider) "Don't worry, I'm not going. Not a lot of people will be there. Besides, it's very elegant, which means it will probably be very boring."  
  
Hiei: "Hn. You humans and your rituals."  
  
Kurama: "Heh heh . . .I'm not completely human!"  
  
Hiei: *snort* "You might as well be. You live in a human world, feel human emotions - "  
  
Kurama: *gasp* "Mother!"  
  
Hiei: " - yes, like your mother."  
  
Kurama: (breaking out into a sprint) "It's my mother! She's hurt!"  
  
Hiei glanced up head. There was a small form lying motionless on the ground. Quickly he dashed ahead and stood over the still frame. He recognized it to be the one Kurama called "Mother". In a few seconds Kurama was there, bustling over her while trying to get her to respond.  
  
Kurama: "Mom! Mom what happened?"  
  
Kur's Mom: "ooooh . . .Shuichi . . ."  
  
Kurama: "Yes, mom, it's me. Shuichi."  
  
Groceries were spilled onto the ground. It was apparent that she was returning home from shopping, for their house was just around the next corner. She had not been there for long . . .maybe 10 or 15 minutes. However, Kurama was enraged. There was only one who was rich and corrupt enough to do this: Akihiro.  
  
Hiei was picking his way among the food, using his skill of tracking to determine which way the attackers went. He scanned the entire scene, which soon led him to the conclusion that the culprits had came and fled the opposite way he and Kurama were walking. 'Just missed them,' he thought. His eyes rested upon one of the most saddest things he had ever seen.  
  
Hiei: "Kurama, this is a disaster. . ."  
  
Kurama: "Yes, Hiei, I know. How could anyone be sadistic enough to harm such a defenseless, peaceful woman."  
  
Hiei: " . . .the sweet snow has melted!" (holds up a carton of sticky, messy ice-cream)  
  
Kurama: "Hiei! Would you please help - "  
  
Hiei: (ignores him; shakes his head in disgust) "Those bastards . . ."  
  
~ Sorry this was so short! It was supposed to be longer, but I ran out of time! Okay, I wanna tell you bout my writing style: it sucks. Please bear with me, I know it's hard to understand. If you have any questions, you can e-mail me at kareyu512@aol.com. Also, I want you to picture Akihiro as a smaller version of Seto Kaiba off of Yu-Gi-Oh. Except Akihiro has a very annoying voice and black hair, but he's still very smart, rich, and evil. More good stuff in the next chapter! Review please! 


	3. Hiei's Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
A/N: I'm calling Kurama's mom (Mrs. Minamino) 'Mrs. M' for short. If you know her real name, please tell me!  
  
Hiei watched as Kurama paced frantically in his room. They had been home for an hour, yet Kurama was still unsettled. All he could think about was what she had told him. He growled angrily as he tried to picture what had happened, based on the words of his mother:  
  
Mrs. Minamino was walking home from the grocery store, carrying her items with her. As she was walking, 3 bulky men stepped out in front of her. A chuckling voice approached her from behind. The voice belonged to a young man with jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
Akihiro: "Hello Mrs. Minamino!" (he steps forward and smirks evilly)  
  
Mrs. M: (uneasily) "Why . . . h-hello."  
  
Akihiro: (in mock concern) "Tsk, those bags look very heavy, ma'am. Perhaps we can assist you."  
  
Mrs. M: (slowly backing away) "No thank you . . . it's quite alright . . ."  
  
Akihiro: (cackling) "Oh, but I insist!"  
  
After that, she wasn't sure what had happened. From what he could make out, Kurama assumed they had injected her with a sleeping drug. The thugs were probably going to kidnap her, if Kurama and Hiei hadn't arrived.  
  
Kurama: (with anger) "This is serious, Hiei."  
  
Hiei: (licking the last traces of ice cream from his bowl) "Yes I know. I'm gonna hafta walk all the way downstairs to get some more sweet snow."  
  
Kurama: T_T;  
  
Hiei: (in all seriousness) "Do you think your mother could bring some up to me?"  
  
Kurama: *sigh* "Hiei . . ."  
  
Mrs. M: (suddenly interrupting) "Hello boys! I brought you some cookies!"  
  
Kurama: (shocked) "Mom! What are you doing!? You're supposed to be resting!"  
  
Mrs. M: (confused) "Now why would I do that, honey? It's only 5:00!"  
  
Hiei took advantage of the moment and snatched the plate of cookies from her hands.  
  
Kurama: "You were just attacked!"  
  
Mrs. M: (watching Hiei devour cookies) "I was?"  
  
Kurama: (ecstatic) "Yes!"  
  
Mrs. M: (looking at him curiously) "What are you talking about, Shuichi?"  
  
Kurama: (pleadingly turns to Hiei for help) "But I - "  
  
Hiei: (cramming cookies into his mouth) "What the hell are these things?! They're sooo . . . . . .(couldn't describe them; returns to stuffing his face)  
  
Mrs. M: (smiling sweetly) "Now Hiei, don't eat too much. Dinner will be ready at 7:30!" (leaves room)  
  
Hiei: (ignores her)  
  
Kurama: (sits on his bed in disbelief) "I don't understand . . ."  
  
Hiei: (taking a hard swallow) "Isn't it obvious? The drug made her lose some of her memory." (continues his cookie feast)  
  
Kurama: *growl* "Of course. I can not believe Akihiro would actually commit such a callow act."  
  
Kurama waited to hear Hiei's reply. And waited. And waited. When he didn't receive one, he glanced over at Hiei, who was frantically searching the plate for tiny crumbs.  
  
Kurama: (impatiently) "Don't you even want to know who Akihiro is?"  
  
Hiei: (disappointed at finding no remains of the cookies) "Don't be so moronic, kitsune. I already know who he is."  
  
Kurama: O_O! "You've met him before!"  
  
Hiei: *snicker* "Hn, no. I simply read your thoughts."  
  
Kurama: *gasp* "Hiei! You didn't!"  
  
Hiei: "Yep."  
  
Kurama: "How dare you! We made a deal!"  
  
Hiei: *shrug*  
  
Kurama: *smirk* "Fine then. Since you agreed to the terms, I'm afraid I can't allow you to have sweet snow for the rest of the weekend."  
  
Hiei: "WHAT!?!"  
  
Kurama: (closing his eyes and nodding solemnly) "You heard me."  
  
Hiei: (unsheathing his katana) "Those are fatal words, kitsune."  
  
Kurama: (trying hard not to laugh) "Hiei please! You've already eaten a whole carton completely by yourself! Don't you ever get tired of it?"  
  
Hiei: (shocked) "Hell no!"  
  
Kurama: ^_^; "You're so naïve . . ."  
  
Hiei: "Hn, take that back! Mama's boy!"  
  
Kurama: "Grrrr, you little - "  
  
Kurama threw a pillow at him, but Hiei stepped swiftly to the side.  
  
Hiei: "Ha! You'll hafta do better than that, you prick!"  
  
In a flash Kurama picked Hiei up and slung him (with great force) onto his bed. Hiei bounce once, then soared out the window, which was just above the bed. A small thud could be heard from the outside. However, Kurama was laughing too hard to take notice of it.  
  
Kurama: (gasping for breath) "Hahahaaaaha! Hee hee . . . Hiei! Are you alrighahaahaaa! Whooohoo hee heee heee haaaa!"  
  
Hiei: (growling, rubbing his bruised rump) "Of course I am, you abusive hex!"  
  
Kurama: *wheeze* "I'm . . . so . . . sorryhee heee heee! Buwhahahahaaaa!"  
  
Hiei: (glaring; muttering under his breath) "Wicked traitor . . ."  
  
Hiei snorted at Kurama's merriment and walked through the front door with what little dignity he had left. Once inside, he mounded the stairs with murderous eyes, but stopped when he heard a small sniveling. He peeked into the kitchen and saw Kurama's mom in tears at the counter top.  
  
Feeling it his duty to console her (since she had given him sweet snow, cookies, and offered him her home. Of course, being prideful, Hiei always returned a favor) he approached her cautiously.  
  
Hiei: "Ahem . . . what's the matter with you, woman?"  
  
Mrs. M: (turning around) "Hm? Oh it's you Hiei!"  
  
Hiei: "Why do you weep?"  
  
Mrs. M: (giggling slightly) "Thank you for your concern, but I'm not weeping. I'm cutting onions, sweetheart. They always make me cry!"  
  
Hiei: (nodding politely, but not fully understanding her) "Oh . . . (after a short pause) Well then, what vegetables make you laugh?"  
  
Mrs. Minamino looked at his innocent, but serious face, then busted out laughing. Combining her laughter with Kurama's insulting roars, poor little Hiei could not stand it. He could not comprehend why this woman was rejecting his help, or why his 'best friend' was so amused. He left them to their gale, and went off to seek peace, quiet, and solitude.  
  
~Review please! I'm now accepting anonymous reviews! Next chapter coming up soon! 


	4. Kadiri's Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~Thanks to all of my reviewers. Ya'll are great!  
  
"Hiei! Please show yourself! HIEI!"  
  
Kurama had been searching for the little exile for over half and hour. The kitsune realized Hiei was missing about 10 min after he left. Now Kurama was beginning to worry; he had scanned the entire city without so much as a trace of his friend. Darkness would soon swallow up the day's final light, and with it would follow the night's frigidity. Concern and weariness were written on the anxious fox demon's face as he sat down against the rough bark of a tree trunk. He didn't know his frustrated sigh was audible, but soon he found himself in the presence of a friendly face.  
  
Kadiri: (smiling) "Hi Shuichi-kun! What's the matter?"  
  
Kurama: "Uh, hello Kadiri-chan. I'm looking for my friend, *sigh* I'm afraid that I have offended him."  
  
Kadiri: "Oh that's terrible! You should never hurt your friends, even if it's just their feelings!"  
  
Kurama: T_T; "I know that, Kadiri."  
  
Kadiri: (showing interest in Kurama's plight) "Well, what can I do to help?"  
  
Kadiri was an innocent soul; beautiful inside and out. Her alcoholic father had abandoned her mother and siblings when she was only 4. She suffered troubling times, but always made the best out of a bad situation. Her endurance was rewarded when her mother remarried to a wealthy business man, and now she lives in the comfort of money. Kadiri never forgot the lessons poverty had taught her, so she tried to show compassion and understanding to those around her. She's kind and very loyal to her friends, especially when they needed help.  
  
Kurama: (chuckling slightly at her childlike generosity) "It's alright, Kadiri. I've searched the entire area and haven't found a single clue to his location. I'm going home now; perhaps he'll show up later on tonight." (stands up)  
  
Kadiri: (nodding her head in agreement) "Yes, it's probably best to do that. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Please give my regards to your friend."  
  
Kurama: (flashing her his famous smile) "I'm sure he would appreciate your concern."  
  
She bowed politely, then gracefully walked away. He stood watching her for a second, acknowledging the vanishing figure with deep gratitude.  
  
Hiei: "Who was she?"  
  
The ever observant kitsune jumped 5 feet into the air from the shock.  
  
Kurama: "Hiei! Where have you been!"  
  
The little fire youkai had been sleeping in the tree Kurama was previously reclining against.  
  
Kurama: O_o? "Hiei?"  
  
All Hiei could do was stare in awe after the angelic girl.  
  
Hiei: "Who WAS she?"  
  
Kurama: "That was Kadiri."  
  
Hiei: (barely above a whisper) "Kadiri . . ."  
  
Slowly, a smile crept across Kurama's face. Hiei had a crush! The realization of it swept in as Kurama leaned forward and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Kurama: "Come on now, Hiei. Mom has supper waiting for us. I hope all that junk food hasn't cloyed your appetite!"  
  
He snapped out of his trance, then began to blush. Grudgingly, he followed the kitsune back to his 'den'.  
  
~Sorry! I didn't realize how long this chapter was, so I had to divide it! Please review! 


	5. Shiori's Love

Kurama: "Mom! Do you need any help with the laundry?"  
  
Shiori: (smiles) "No thank you, Shuichi. You and Hiei run along and play."  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes*  
  
Shiori: *laughs at her joke*  
  
Hiei grabbed a Gatorade and began to head up the stairs. Kurama watched him go, then approached his mother.  
  
Kurama: (with a worried expression) "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Shiori turned serious as she noted her son's anxiety. Tenderly, she brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes, then gave him a motherly smile.  
  
Shiori: "Or course I am, honey. After all, I have you as a son."  
  
She gently kissed his forehead, then went back to separating dirty clothes. Kurama grinned, then proceeded up the stairs.  
  
Hiei was watching with his Jagan. The love between mother and son had captivated him, filling his cold heat with painful longings. 'What was my mother like?' he wondered. 'Would she have loved me enough to kiss me goodnight?'  
  
Kurama: ( giving a friendly call) "Hiei!"  
  
Hiei: (shaking off the strange feelings) "What d'ya want, kitsune."  
  
Kurama paused at Hiei's icy tone, then smiled happily.  
  
Kurama: (tauntingly) "There is a game of chess with your name on it! (forms his voice into a high, squeaky pitch) Hiiieeeeeiii . . .  
  
Hiei: O_o; "If you ever do that again, I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Kurama: T_T;  
  
Hiei: *yawn* "Besides, I'm tired of beating you at chess . . ."  
  
Kurama: (chuckling) "You've never beaten me at - "  
  
Hiei: "ANYway, think of something else to do."  
  
Kurama thought for a second, then mischievously smirked.  
  
Kurama: "How about we see who can withstand the most disgusting, most nauseating food ever to be concocted in this house!"  
  
Hiei: "Huh?"  
  
Kurama: "Just follow me, and watch closely."  
  
Hiei: (Jagan glowing) "That's not a problem . . ."  
  
Kurama led the way to the fridge. He took out a slice of frozen pizza, spread grape jelly over it, then poured chocolate syrup on it. With is face twisted in disgust, he swallowed  
  
Kurama: "Top that, Jaganshi."  
  
Hiei: "Hn, with pleasure!"  
  
Hiei got a bowl from a cabinet, then opened the fridge. After considering his options, he picked out an egg - to began with. He cracked the egg, letting the yolk fall slowly into the bowl. Kurama watched with amusement.  
  
Hiei: "You see, 'Shuichi', you've yet again underestimated my ability to gormandize. My stomach can withstand anything, unlike your half-human one. You should have realized this, oh-smart-one, and now you must face defeat!"  
  
Kurama: "Hiei, just shut-up and eat."  
  
Hiei glared at his friend, then reached into the fridge and pulled out an assortment of items. He poured ketchup, chocolate and strawberry syrup, mustard, mayo, orange juice, milk, and applesauce into the bowl. After that, he grabbed some sugar, pickles, Tabasco sauce, and salad dressing. He stirred his creation together with anticipation, then gulped it down. Every last drop.  
  
Hiei: (wiping his mouth with his hand, then licking it) "It reminds me of a fungus I once ate while traveling in the forests of Makai . . .  
  
Kurama: (clutching his throat) "Hiei, that's just sick . . ."  
  
Hiei: (smirk) "Well, go ahead iron belly. Let's see whatcha got!"  
  
Kurama gazed sadly at Hiei before he started surveying his choices. He unpeeled a banana on to a plate and smashed it up into a gooey substance. He poured cereal, then crushed it into the mixture. Cottage cheese, pickle juice, soy sauce, sour cream, salsa, peanut butter, and strawberry syrup was added after that. With a deep sigh, Kurama got a fork and sat down at the table, unable to start what had to be finished.  
  
Hiei: "Hn, I knew it."  
  
The kitsune began wolfing down the substance. He devoured the obscene mess as quickly as possible. That was when he began to feel queasy.  
  
Kurama: "There, ugh, it's finished. You couldn't beat that if your life depended on it!"  
  
Shiori: "Shuichi! There's a big spider on my . . . Shuichi?"  
  
Kurama: @_@  
  
Hiei: (eyes widening with inspiration) "Where is the spider?"  
  
Shiori: "Oh, it's on my bed. Be careful though, Hiei. That's the biggest spider I've ever seen!"  
  
Hiei dashed into the bedroom and returned with a HUGE spider wriggling in his hand. Kurama watched in horror at what he would do next. First of all, he trapped the spider underneath a cup. He took some sweet- snow, chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a cherry out of the fridge. After that, he decorated the spider with the toppings he had chosen. The spider tried desperately to free itself, but instead died with a sickening CRUNCH.  
  
Hiei: (a spider leg daggling out of his mouth, still trying to run) "Mmmmm, my favorite out of all the insects I've eaten."  
  
That did it for poor Kurama. He dived into the bathroom and slammed the door. Hiei smiled to himself as he plucked the leg from his lips and chewed it.  
  
Hours later . . .  
  
Their night had been filled with root beer floats, cookies, milkshakes, hot chocolate, games & contests, laughter, and friendship. They found themselves lying lazily on the floor of Kurama's room, three sheets to the wind, and slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
Hiei: "Kurama . . . *hiccup*  
  
Kurama: (eyelids half open) "Yes, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: " . . . whoyou gonna taketothe dance?" *hic*  
  
Kurama: . . . . . .  
  
Although it may have been the sugar rush talking, Kurama believed there was some logic in Hiei's question.  
  
Kurama: " . . . I'm not sure, Hiei. Whoever she is, she has to be extraordinary . . ."  
  
The Jaganshi didn't hear him, however. He was fast asleep, dreaming of dancing cookies and his mother.  
  
~Please review! An appearance by Botan in the next chapter! 


	6. Botan's Arrival

Kurama peeked around the corner before he sneaked through the Junior- High hallways. It was Friday, only one day before the dance, and he had yet to find a date. The red-haired rouge had carefully been avoiding Akihiro all week, and so far he was successful.  
  
Kurama: (thinking and trying to blend in with the crowd) Okay, in exactly 16 seconds Akihiro will be heading east from the 2nd hall. If I could just get to the next hall, I should be -  
  
Aki: "Ah, look who it is! My good pal Shuichi!"  
  
Kurama: "Oooh! Fiddlesticks!"  
  
A confident smirk formed on Akihiro's arrogant face. Kurama turned around to face his opponent as the students ceased their chatter.  
  
Aki: "So, how's the date-thing coming? I hope you've been fortunate."  
  
Kurama: "Um, I have been! That is, er, I will be!"  
  
Aki: "Tsk tsk tsk, Shuichi. I thought you said you could easily find a date. Surely you weren't lying, were you?"  
  
Kurama: "Of course not! I just have not had the time for such nominal things."  
  
Aki: (nods his head slowly, as if in understanding) "Oh, I see. Well, you better start looking, Shuichi. Or else you'll find yourself in - trouble." (rams his shoulder into Kurama's chest)  
  
The kitsune's rock hard chest took no notice of Akihiro's blow. He was in deep thought....  
  
The forest was impassive and unyielding, providing protection from the raging wind. Hiei was resting in a tall pine, lazily opening his eyes against the icy temperature. Soon his sister would call him to the temple for lunch.  
  
Hiei: (thinking) That girl is as faithful as a battle-worn katana. Perhaps she could assist the kitsune...  
  
Yukina: (using her ice-magic to blow snowflakes into the wind) "Hiei! We have company!"  
  
The little fire-youkai smiled at his sister's concern. He jumped from the dizzying heights of the tree to land skillfully on the ground beside Yukina.  
  
Yukina: (smiling sweetly) "Ah, there you are!"  
  
Hiei: (catches a snowflake in his hand and watches it dissolve from the warmth of his body) "Yes, Ice Princess, I'm here."  
  
Yukina: (giggling) "I'm not an ice princess! I'm just trying to improve my skills."  
  
Hiei: (struggling to his words) "You've improved greatly. You should be proud of your achievements."  
  
Yukina: "Thank you, Hiei!" (gives him a big hug)  
  
Hiei: *blush* "Uh ... you're welcome. (untangles himself from her arms) Now, did you say we have visitors?"  
  
Yukina: "Yes! I'm so happy they stopped by! Please come and see them!"  
  
Hiei followed her to the temple as she chirruped excitedly about her friends. He couldn't help but think of the great pair she and Kurama would make.  
  
They stepped into a small warm room, heated by a fire that was slowly dying. With a look from Hiei the glowing embers blazed into life. The inhabitants of the room stared in wonderment at his power.  
  
Yuseke: "Well, Hiei. Back to your old parlor tricks I see!"  
  
Keiko: "Yuseke, be nice!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Yukina! YukinaYukinaYukina YUKINA!" *dances moronically*  
  
Yukina: ^_^; "Hello, Kazume!"  
  
Hiei glanced around the room, which was filled with his "friends". Shizuru and Genkai were sharing cigarettes and sake together; Yuseke was fighting of sleep while enduring Keiko's speech on proper behavior; Kuwabara was drooling over Yukina as she told him the events of her day.  
  
Hiei: "Where's the kitsune?"  
  
Keiko: "He's still in school."  
  
Hiei: O_o "Then what are you doing here? Don't tell me the good angel Keiko Yukimura is skipping her classes."  
  
Keiko: ^_^; "Kurama's school is taking exams. Our school didn't have to, so we got out early for our Christmas vacation."  
  
Hiei: (nods in understanding, then turns to leave)  
  
Yukina: "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
Hiei: "I thought you said we had company. All I see here is a pack of parasites."  
  
Genkai: "Sit, Hiei. Grace us with your presence for at least one evening."  
  
Hiei: "Hn. Fine."  
  
Hiei took his usual seat in a dark corner. He hated to be trapped inthe boring conversations of human society. He watched from a distance, noting possibilities for Kurama's date. At first he thought of Shizuru, but then quickly changed his mind.  
  
Shizuru: "Hey, Yuseke. Got any cigarettes?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Aww, sis! Haven't you smoked enough?"  
  
Shizuru: "Shaddup Kazume."  
  
Keiko: (smiling proudly) "Yuseke stopped smoking, Shizuru. Isn't that right, Yuseke?"  
  
Yuseke: (digs in his pocket, then pulls out a pack of cigarettes) "Here ya go." (throws it to Shizuru)  
  
Shizuru: "Thanks."  
  
Keiko: O_O "Yuseke! I thought you quit!"  
  
Yuseke: "I dunno."  
  
Keiko: "When did you start back?"  
  
Yuseke: "I dunno."  
  
Keiko: =_= "Stop saying that!"  
  
Yuseke: *yawn* "I dunno."  
  
Hiei: "You handled that very well, Yuseke. For a second there I thought she had the upper hand .."  
  
Yuseke: "What's that supposed to mean, three eyes?"  
  
Hiei: "Nothing. I was just saying you handle your women as well as you handle your battles."  
  
Yuseke: "Hey, I win, don't I?"  
  
Genkai: "Yeah, but just barely."  
  
Kuwabara: "Face it Uremeshi, you're just lucky. If you were as strong as me-"  
  
Yuseke: "Aww, shut-up Kuwabara."  
  
Yukina: "Um, Hiei? Can you do any more fire tricks?"  
  
Keiko: "Oh yes! Please entertain us with your abilities!"  
  
At first Hiei was going to turn down this offer, but the pleading look on Yukina's face, combined with an idea that he had just formed in his head, persuaded him to do otherwise.  
  
Hiei: *smirk* "Gladly."  
  
He stretched out his hand into the fire, letting the flames lick up his vulnerable flesh without harm. The squeamish squeaked in amazement, while the others laughed in delight.  
  
Hiei: "Go ahead, Kuwabara. It doesn't hurt."  
  
Kuwabara: (eyes wide with curiosity) "R-really? (reaches out his hand like an idiot and gets burned) Yeeeeeeoooow!"  
  
Hiei: "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant it doesn't hurt me." (grins evilly)  
  
Kuwabara: T_T; "I hate you."  
  
With a flick of his hand, an image of a dragon appeared in the flames. It's mouth gaped open as if it was roaring.  
  
Yuseke: "Whoa Hiei! No need to call your friend, okay?"  
  
Hiei: "Relax, you heathen. I'm creating the images with my mind, they're not real."  
  
Twisting his fingers slightly, he created the form of an eagle, soaring with pride; a panther leaping upon its prey ; a wolf howling at an unseen moon. The spectators were mesmerized by his expertise. Then, the illusion of two people dancing became clear. It was a young boy and girl, moving in rhythm to a song only heard in the depths of Hiei's mind. The girl's dress was made of flickering flames that swished back and forth as the boy guided her, his hands gently holding her blazing body.  
  
Yukina: "That's so beautiful, Hiei!"  
  
Hiei: "Tell me, Yukina, do you like to dance?"  
  
Yukina: "Who, me? Oh, no, I can't! *giggle* I'm too afraid. I just like to watch!"  
  
Yuseke: "Hey, make a tiger eat them or sumfin. This is boring."  
  
Kuwabara: "Shaddup, Uremeshi! Just watch them . . . ."  
  
Shizuru: "You are such a freak, Kazuma."  
  
Keiko: *sigh* "I love to dance, but Yuseke won't dance with me."  
  
Yuseke: "Damn right!"  
  
Hiei: "Keiko, how would you like to dance with someone else?"  
  
Keiko: "No thank you. I only want to dance with Yuseke."  
  
Hiei: *growl* "Damn!"  
  
Yuseke: o_O "What are you trying to prove, Hiei?"  
  
Botan: "I love to dance!"  
  
Shizuru, Yukina, & Keiko: *gasp* "Botan! You made it!"  
  
Yuseke: " 'Sup."  
  
Kuwabara: "Hey!"  
  
Genkai: "Glad you could join us, Botan."  
  
Ironically, the Grim Reaper's presence lightened up the room. Hiei watched intently, never taking his 3 eyes off the blue haired beauty. She was perfect.  
  
Botan: "Hullo Hiei! It's nice to see you! (notices his strange stare) Is something wrong?"  
  
He approached her silently; eyes wide and a faint smile hovering about his lips.  
  
Hiei: "You can dance?"  
  
Botan: "Yes, why do you-"  
  
Hiei: "Are you available tomorrow night?"  
  
Botan: (slightly nervous) "Yeeees, but what do you-"  
  
Hiei: (grabs her hands and rushes out the door) "Come with me, I'll explain on the way!"  
  
He slung Botan on his back and dashed off towards Kurama's home. The swiftness and agility of Hiei could not be compared; he was just a black blur among green trees. He told Botan of Kurama's dire situation as she clutched his cloak for dear life. Quickly, they raced against the setting sun at an unbelievable speed.  
  
Kurama heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the stars dance in the twilight. He told his mom he was going for a walk, but he only made it to the steps outside the door before the weight of realization crushed him. Akihiro's laughter and the whispers of his peers plagued his mind. What would they say when he doesn't show up at the dance? He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he rested his wearisome head on his arms as he sat in the oncoming darkness.  
  
Botan: (whispering in his ear) "May I dance with you?"  
  
Kurama looked up, into the eyes of the most gorgeous girl in the 3 worlds. She was truly breath-taking.  
  
Kurama: ( at first surprised, but then delighted) "Of course you may, if you can withstand accompanying a disaster like me."  
  
Botan: (smiling) "I'd be honored."  
  
~ YAY! The last chapter is almost here! Please have patience, I promise it will be here soon! 


	7. George's stupidity

She'd be at his house any moment now. Hiei watched as Kurama paced the room.  
  
"You're pathetic, Kitsune," he said, taking a bite from his 5th bowl of ice cream. Kurama smiled.  
  
"And you're so plausible. Practice what you preach, Hiei."  
  
Hiei shrugged.  
  
Kurama turned his attention to the window. He was nervous. Very nervous. He felt sick, almost nauseated, from worry. He checked the mirror again. He was dressed in a black suit with a white collared shirt and black dress shoes. The white shirt was unbuttoned a little at the top.

"She's almost here. Less than 5 minutes away," Hiei stated suddenly.  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"I can _see_ her."  
  
"Oh. Yes, of course..."  
  
Kurama groaned. He felted very alone, and for some reason, scared.  
  
"Hiei, please come with me!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come with me! Just – You don't have to come inside....wait at the window or - "  
  
"Nonsense. Don't be so foolish, Kurama. This isn't the Dark Tournament. It's a dance."  
  
Hiei was right. But why was Kurama so afraid? Botan was his friend: she wasn't scary at all. 'What if she's more than a friend?' Kurama thought. He brushed that thought away quickly. Although he (secretly) had a crush on her, she wouldn't feel the same about him. The only reason she agreed to come was because she was a nice person and she was too amiable to say no. And even if she didn't know him that well, she probably would –  
  
ding dong door bell

Kurama's stomach lurched. He stepped to the door. With a trembling hand, he opened it.  
  
In walked the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Botan in all her glory. Hair pinned up in an elegant bun, curls falling softly around her flawless face; pink dress clinging to her every curve, a slit revealing her long, toned legs. She was absolutely gorgeous....and she was smiling at Kurama.  
  
"You look.....stunning...." Kurama said, exasperated. She took his breath away.  
  
"And you look remarkably handsome!" she replied. H flashed her a famous Kurama smile.  
  
"Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Definitely."  
  
"That confirms it," he said, offering Botan his arm (which she graciously accepted), "Avoir, Hiei. Please, restrain yourself from devouring all the ice cream."  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted.  
  
The ravishing couple walked, arm in arm, out the door. A white stretch limousine (compliments of Koenma) was waiting for them. Kurama was shocked.  
  
"Koenma really went out of his way, didn't he?" Botan said.  
  
"Yes, he did," Kurama replied, opening the door for her. He knew Koenma was going to 'provide transportation', but he never expected this. He crawled in after her.  
  
Inside the limo, it was dark. However, when Kurama shut the door, lights began changing color around them. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple....casting different shades on their faces. A window rolled down. 

"Hiddy-ho!" It was George the ogre, who apparently was their chauffeur for tonight.  
  
"Hey George! I think the Northern lights are hidden somewhere in this car...." Botan teased.  
  
"Um....yeah....lights....." (George didn't know a thing about the northern lights) "Are we ready?"  
"Yes, please!"  
  
"Ok than!"  
  
They pulled out of the drive way and into the street. Much to Botan's dismay, George rolled up the window. She was tense, scared....lonely. Never had she seen Kurama look so stunning. His hair had a nice, healthy sheen, his taste of clothes was impeccable, and his deep emerald eyes seemed so warm and friendly. They captured her; drowned her in their green sea.  
  
Kurama coughed nervously. "I'm sure Hiei would enjoy this. Not that he relishes limousines, but I think he'd like the lights...."  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".....oh, nothing."  
  
"Is something wrong, Botan?"  
  
He watched her with concern. Her lips were glistening with pink lip-gloss, he noticed.  
  
"Would it be alright if we drove around for awhile? I... I'm a little nervous..."  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile. "Certainly." He relayed the message to George. The school was less than a 10-minute walk from Kurama's house, so they were almost already there. The limo swung around.  
  
"Actually, I'm a little reluctant to leave, too," he said with a hint of embarrassment.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry for bringing this upon you -"  
  
"Don't be! It's just that.....I-I've never been to a human dance before...."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Once we take the first steps towards getting there, it won't be as bad as you're letting yourself believe it will be."  
  
"But what if they don't like me? What if they're mean, or they laugh at me, or - "  
  
"I promise you, Botan, I'll never let something like that happen to you."  
  
He stared straight into his eyes, intense and focused. She knew he meant every word.  
  
And she trusted him.  
  
She couldn't hold back her feelings for him any longer.  
  
"Kurama...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think you could......hold me?" she whispered. A warm feeling swarmed over him. It was a happiness excitement flying sweet oh-what-am-I-supposed-to-say/do-now feeling.  
  
"If that is what you wish," he spoke in his softest voice, "then who am I to decline?"  
  
She climbed into his arms, which had been longing for her. He held her close enough to where she could feel his beating heart.  
She snuggled into his rock-hard chest. Against that chest, in those strong arms....her fears melted away.  
  
"Botan...." His lips were almost touching her ear, making her heart leap, "....would you be my girl-friend?"


	8. Clapton's song

Akihiro smirked as he took another sip from his drink. He was watching the entrance patiently, waiting for Kurama to arrive. So far so good. Fifteen minutes had past since the dance supposedly started, yet guests were still coming. He wasn't moving until he was satisfied that Kurama wouldn't show.  
"You look very cute tonight, Akihiro," Kadiri said kindly, trying to start a conversation. He had been ignoring her the entire night.  
"So I've been told." She waited for him to return the compliment, but he never did. With a heavy sigh, she turned her attention to the people dancing. She wanted to dance, too! She wanted somebody to tell her how pretty she looked, in her flowing black dress and high-heeled shoes.....wanted somebody to stoke her soft, long hair, which she left down just for the occasion. If only...  
Akihiro stood up. For a second, she thought he was going to ask her if she wanted to dance, (oh! That would be nice, Akihiro! Yeah, let's dance!) but then he walked off, leaving her alone at the table.  
"If Suichi doesn't show up show up soon, I'll make an announcement," he sneered to one of his friends, "I'll tell them how the great Suichi Minnamino couldn't-"  
Kurama strode through the door. He was the most attractive male in the room. And he was alone.  
"So, Suichi decided to show up after all," Akihiro shouted, staring at Kurama with amusement. Everyone stopped talking and listened. "But how sad! It seems that he wasn't able to find a date." He laughed wickedly.  
Kurama just smiled. Botan stepped out and joined him at his side.  
Her beauty lit up the room. She was marvelous; no living creature could ever be compared to her. Akihiro's heart sank. Kurama had won by far.  
"Allow me to introduce you to Botan," Kurama announced, taking Botan's hand.  
"Hi Botan! My name is Kadiri!"  
"Hello Kadiri! Kurama's told me a lot about you..."  
"Oh, he has? Nothing bad I hope-" Akihiro pulled her away before she could say another word.  
"Don't you _dare_ talk to her," he hissed, "after we lost so badly..."  
By this time, people were surrounding Kurama and Botan; introducing, complimenting, and congratulating. After several minutes, the crowd slowly dispersed to the dance floor. Kurama looked at Botan.  
"Shall we dance?"  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Jet's "Are you Gonna Be My Girl"; Usher's "Let It Burn"; Hoobastank's "The Reason". They danced to them all, having a blast. Botan discovered Kurama could dance as well as he fought, which surprised her. Kurama was equally surprised and impressed by Botan's moves. They sat down at a table while "Super Goddess" was playing in the background.  
"This is so much fun!" Botan exclaimed, watching Kurama take off his coat, "It's one of the greatest nights of my life!"  
"And it's not over yet," Kurama added. As they continued their conversation, an argument broke out on the other side of the room.  
"No, don't want to dance with you!" Akihiro spat, responding to Kadiri's question.  
"I...just thought that, since you invited me here-"  
"You?! Of all people, why would I want to dance with _you_? Don't you get it, Kadiri?" he snarled, "You're not good enough for me. You failed. I can't believe I actually invited your ugly, sorry self to even be seen with me! Now get out of here, you stupid bitch!"  
Kadiri bent her head in shame, tears flooding in her eyes. She fled to the darkest corner of the room, hurt, dejected, and utterly alone.

Kurama was standing up, preparing to for the next dance, when he heard a knock at the window.  
"Hiei?"  
"Let me in. **Now**." He unlocked the seal, letting the jaganshi crawl into the room. "What are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad to see you, but I didn't expect you to..."  
Hiei wasn't listening. He seemed upset; angry. The bandana covering his jagan was loosely tied, as if in a hurry. He glanced around the room, spotted something, then disappeared.

He reappeared in front of Akhiro.  
"Out of my way, you little troll," Akihiro snapped.

POW  
Akihiro went sailing across the room, landing on top of a table and breaking it. All eyes were on him. After deciding that one punch was enough, Hiei walked briskly over to a dark corner. Gently, he grasped Kadiri's hand. She wiped her tears away, astonished.  
"Kadiri..." he said delicately, "are you alright?"

She nodded.  
"Has anybody told you how magnificent you look?"

She shook her head.  
"Well, I will. I think you are completely beautiful." He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing loose strands away from her face. "Do you want to dance?"  
"It's as if you read my mind!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He actually smiled, which, for him, was very rare.  
Kurama and Botan were shocked.  
"....that was a little out of character," Botan remarked.  
"I believe so," Kurama agreed. They laughed as they walked to the dance floor.

A slow guitar solo.  
_ It's late in the evening  
_ _She's wondering what clothes to wear.  
_ "Oh! I love this song!" Botan said. He enclosed his arms around her waist; she rested her head against his shoulder.  
_She puts on her make-up _

_And brushes her long blond hair _

_And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?" _

_And I say "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

They swayed back and forth, in each other's arms.....listening.  
_ We go to a party  
Everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walkin around with me  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel alright?"  
_ _And I say "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"_

Kurama closed his eyes. The song fit so well with what he was going through right now.  
_I feel wonderful, because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder, of it all to me  
Is that you just don't realize  
_ _How much I love you..._

Out of all the songs that they danced to, this one stayed with Kurama. After it was over, they still danced on. "Killing Me Softly"; "Runaway" by Del Shannon; Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl." They were oblivious to everything but the music and the presence of one another.  
  
It was getting late. Couples began to leave, the music seemed to fade away. Nobody noticed or cared that Akihiro was still unconscious. Hiei and Kadiri walked past his still body on their way out.  
"Hiei, you saved me," Kadiri told him, smiling her best smile, "I've had such a great time, all thank to you! I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't been here."  
"Allow me to walk you home?" he asked politely.  
"Would you really? That would be great!" He followed her out the door. Kurama shook his head in amazement.  
"I think it's time we leave, too," Botan said. Kurama sighed with relief.  
"That's fine with me. I was starting to form a headache..."

By the time they reached the limo, Kurama's headache turned into a mind-numbing migraine. He winced in pain as George loudly greeted them.  
"Take us to Kurama's house, George. Pronto!" Botan said in a hushed voice.  
"Okiey-dokey!"   
groan

"Not so loud, please!"  
"Oh....right." It hurt so badly, he could barely think, let alone speak.  
  
He was more than grateful when they reached his front door.  
"Thanks, George!" Botan whispered. Kurama leaned on her arm for support, fumbling for the keys in his pocket.  
The house was dark and quiet. He had forgotten that his mother left for a business meeting earlier that morning, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.  
  
Walking up the stairs was a blur to him. He pointed to his room.  
  
As she searched for aspirin, he took off his shoes and socks.  
  
When she came back into the room, he was sprawled out on his bed. She helped him sit up.  
  
She slid off his coat  
And unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
He began taking off his pants, revealing black his boxers; watching her turn her head in modesty.  
She pulled back the covers, helping him crawl into the sheets.  
"How many aspirins do you want?" He took the whole bottle.  
Her cool hands felt good against his forehead. She used some of her magic to help soothe the pain.

He closed his eyes. Chest falling, up and down. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek, then lightly brushed her lips against his. As she was walking to the door, he called to her in a voice hardly above a whisper."  
"Botan...."  
"Yes, darling?"  
"....you were wonderful tonight...."


End file.
